


Free falling love addict

by blabla_bird



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dog Roach (The Witcher), M/M, POV Jaskier | Dandelion, Roach Ships It (The Witcher), Singer Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blabla_bird/pseuds/blabla_bird
Summary: — Где твой хозяин, красотка? — спросил он, и собака чихнула. Лютик рассмеялся. — Ладно, можешь остаться здесь, но я точно не смогу взять тебя домой. Сомневаюсь, что в моей квартире нам двоим найдется место.Собака закрыла глаза, явно чувствуя себя прекрасно, и Лютик, пожав плечами, снова взял ручку, пытаясь переписать строчки стиха.— Плотва! — он услышал низкий, грубый, явно мужской голос. Собака на его коленях подняла голову, но не встала.— Плотва, — голос приблизился, и Лютик поднял глаза, чтобы посмотреть на того, кто, вероятно, был владельцем собаки.И… да. Боже.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Free falling love addict

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [free falling love addict](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26638171) by [mrobrotzly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrobrotzly/pseuds/mrobrotzly). 



Лютик сидел на траве в своем любимом парке, наблюдая, как играют дети и собаки, как прогуливаются пары, держащиеся за руки, слышал отголоски разговоров и впитывал в себя счастье на лицах незнакомцев. Это место идеально для того, чтобы найти вдохновение для новых текстов его стихов и песен.

Он что-то напевал себе под нос, пока писал в углу страницы, размышляя и вычеркивая несколько строчек, когда что-то мягкое, но действительно тяжелое ударилось ему в грудь так, что он даже выронил ручку.

Лютику повезло, что он не боялся собак, потому что причиной его незапланированного перерыва оказался большой и красивый золотистый ретривер.

— Эй, красавица, — сказал он. Собака понюхала его ухо, заставив рассмеяться, и без стеснений устроилась на его коленях: уложила лапы на ноги и уткнулась носом в одно из его бедер.

Он почесал ее за ухом, глядя с улыбкой, как она завиляла хвостом. У собаки был черный ошейник, но он не могу ни увидеть адресник на нем, ни подвинуть ее хоть как-то, чтобы дотянуться и посмотреть.

— Где твой хозяин, красотка? — спросил он, и собака чихнула. Лютик рассмеялся. — Ладно, можешь остаться здесь, но я точно не смогу взять тебя домой. Сомневаюсь, что в моей квартире нам двоим найдется место.

Собака закрыла глаза, явно чувствуя себя прекрасно, и Лютик, пожав плечами, снова взял ручку, пытаясь переписать строчки стиха.

— Плотва! — он услышал низкий, грубый, явно мужской голос. Собака на его коленях подняла голову, но не встала.

— Плотва, — голос приблизился, и Лютик поднял глаза, чтобы посмотреть на того, кто, вероятно, был владельцем собаки.

И… да. Боже.

Он почувствовал, как его сердце забилось быстрее. Перед ним определенно был самый красивый мужчина, которого Лютик когда-либо видел. Он бы мог писать песни, очень много песен об этих янтарных глазах, которые выглядели словно расплавленное золото. Или об этих невероятных сильных руках и о том, на что они способны.

Длинные серебристые волосы? Серьезно? Что за шутки? Кто-то вытащил этого мужчину прямо из снов Лютика, разве это справедливо?

— Мне очень жаль, — сказал ему мужчина, и Лютику пришлось дважды моргнуть, чтобы убедиться, что он не спал. — Обычно она не любит незнакомцев и никогда себя так не ведет.

Лютик улыбнулся, пытаясь вернуть самообладание.

— Ничего страшного. Она прелестная, — собака, Плотва, судя по тому, что он услышал от хозяина, кажется, поняла, что ей сделали комплимент, и завиляла хвостом.

— Хмм, — протянул мужчина. — Идем, Плотва, — позвал он, но собака даже не подумала сдвинуться с места. — Плотва! — и снова ноль реакции.

— Кажется, я ей понравился, — засмеялся Лютик, погладив собаку по голове. Она закрыла глаза и засопела.

Мужчина хмыкнул, явно не зная, что делать.

— Садись здесь, — Лютик похлопал ладонью по месту рядом с собой. — Все равно ей скоро должно надоесть валяться тут.

Мужчина кивнул, садясь рядом с ним, и, о боже, он еще и пах просто восхитительно. Лютику захотелось склонить голову и устроиться на его плече.

— Ее зовут Плотва? — спросил он.

— Хмм, — было ответом.

— Интересное имя для собаки, — улыбнулся Лютик, ловя взгляд красивых глаз.

— Его выбрала моя дочь.

Лютик почувствовал приступ разочарования, но ведь кольца на пальце не было, так что…

— Она здесь? — спросил он, бросая взгляд на резвящихся неподалеку детей.

— Нет, уехала на природу с моими браться, — ответил мужчина. Лютик кивнул, улыбнулся и взял блокнот, чтобы что-то записать. Было ли это что-то о том, какая прекрасная сегодня погода, или о том, как солнце сделало лицо человека рядом с ним еще более ошеломительным, никому не нужно было знать.

— А тебе не нравится бывать на природе? — спросил он, заканчивая писать.

— Надо было поработать, — мужчина посмотрел на него. Или на Плотву, Лютик не мог сказать точно. — Что ты делаешь?

— Ой, прости. Это невежливо. Я музыкант, поэтому, как только появляется вдохновение, мне обязательно надо записывать все, что придет в голову. Это уже привычка или даже инстинкт.

Мужчина совсем не выглядел обиженным, скорее заинтересованным.

— Все в порядке. Какую музыку ты играешь?

— Фолк чаще всего.

— Чаще всего?

— Понимаешь, сейчас это не такой уж популярный жанр. Поэтому мне важно играть разную музыку, чтобы выступать и зарабатывать деньги.

Мужчина кивнул. Плотва на коленях Лютика совсем не выглядела так, словно скоро собиралась уйти.

— Ну… а какая музыка нравится тебе? — да, это очень банальный способ начать знакомство, но каким-то образом это сработало. Мужчина — Геральт, как он позже представился, — включился в разговор. Он разделил некоторые интересы Лютика, и в какой-то момент тот понял, что они сидели и общались, как старые друзья.

Было просто потрясающе видеть и чувствовать химию между ними. Лютик не раз заставил Геральта улыбнуться — ну что за великолепная улыбка! — а Геральт заставлял Лютика хохотать до слез своими колкими комментариями на разные истории.

В итоге каким-то образом Лютик рассказал и о том, что сбежал из дома, чтобы стать артистом, и это оказалось куда труднее, чем он представлял. А Геральт поделился рассказом о своих братьях и приемной дочери Цири. И, о да, он был одинок.

— Я никогда не говорил так много за один день, — сказал ему Геральт, и Лютик рассмеялся.

— О, а я, дорогуша, говорил, можешь быть уверен.

Солнце садилось, и люди начали расходиться, но эти двое все еще сидели рядом друг с другом. Лютик произносил фразы из одной своей новой песни и просил Геральта помочь ему с рифмами.

Геральт был просто ужасен в этом, но Лютика это совсем не расстраивало.

Как раз, когда он смеялся над последней попыткой Геральта и когда сам мужчина слегка улыбался ему, Плотва, наконец, проснулась.

Она вскинулась, заставив Лютика вздрогнуть, а потом сорвалась с места и побежала, лая на что-то. На белку или еще кого — тут уж было не разглядеть. А ведь Лютик даже не заметил, что стало так темно!

— Что-то мне подсказывает, что она хорошо выспалась, — сказал он, глядя, как собака носилась по траве.

— И, скорее всего, ночью она не уснет, — вздохнул Геральт, вставая.

Лютик несколько секунд наблюдал за ним, прикидывая, что нужно сделать. Это был один из самых прекрасных дней в его жизни, и он, черт возьми, просто не мог позволить кому-то вроде Геральта так просто уйти.

Он думал об этом, когда Геральт прокашлялся.

— Так… ты часто бываешь здесь? — немного смущенно спросил мужчина, и Лютик подавил абсолютно влюбленный смех. Это было очаровательно.

— Каждую субботу, — ответил он. — А ты?

— Время от времени… — Геральт посмотрел на Лютика. — Возможно, я тоже начну приходить каждую субботу, потому что… ты понравился Плотве.

На этот раз Лютику не удалось сдержать доброго смешка.

— Было бы прекрасно, — сказал он. — Потому что мне тоже понравилась Плотва.

— Хорошо, — ответил Геральт и свистнул, зовя собаку. Плотва подбежала к нему.

— Знаешь, — ухмыльнулся Лютик. — Может, тебе стоит дать мне свой номер, чтобы я мог сказать… Плотве… что я здесь.

Геральт улыбнулся ему.

— Отличная идея.


End file.
